An American Revolutionary!
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Used to be Yugi's Family. Yami came back with everyone even though Yugi won the cerimonial duel. Now,Yugi has to introduce Yami and the gang to his family. But,what if a run in with his dad's side sparks a mystery dating back to the American Revolution!
1. Home Sick

AnimeAdict: I do NOT own Yugioh or the characters! Yes there are some made up characters but Yugioh is not mine! I also don't own the name "Melvin" for Mariks evil side! I got that from Yugioh Abridged! (owned by LittleKuriboh!)

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

{Marik to Melvin}

{{Melivn to Marik}}

[Ryou to Bakura]

[[Bakura to Ryou]]

(_ My thoughs_)

Yugi's Family

Yugi watched the water as the boat flowed through the water. It was the day after the ceremonial duel and Yami had decided to stay, which made Yugi and everyone very happy!

Yami, Joey, Seto, and everyone else was on deck with him, just talking away. Yami looked at Yugi and saw how quiet he was being.

"Yugi, is there something wrong?" Yami asked worried.

Yugi looked up and just shook his head and let his eyes trail back to the water. Yugi didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to worry Yami. The truth was, Yugi missed his family dearly! His mom, dad, little sister, cousins, aunts, and uncles. They lived in Egypt, and since they were already there, Yugi though he could go visit them. That idea disappeared when the gang started talking about going home and having a party.

Yami looked at Yugi. He knew Yugi was excited about him staying, but he seemed so distant and depressed. Joey and they others saw this too, and they were worried. Yugi had been quiet all morning.

((Yugi? Are you alright? You have been very quiet today and seem depressed.)) Yami asked through the mind link nervously.

(I'll be fine Yami, don't worry.) Yugi answered without looking up.

"Yugi?" His grandpa said. "Can we talk privately for a moment?"

Yugi looked up and nodded.

"Do you know what's up with Yugi, Yami?" Bakura asked.

Bakura and Melvin had both come back with everyone. Their completely evil sides had vanished, and their new mission was for Melvin to protect Marik, Bakura to protect Ryou, and Yami's was to protect Yugi. Melvin and Bakura were still aggressive though, and could get ticked off pretty easily.

Yami shook his head. "No, Yugi just told me he would be ok and not to worry."

"Does anyone here even know where he comes from? You know… like what country?" Tea asked.

"He came from America like everyone of you guys right? And you all also live in New York?" Marik guessed.

"Well, yeah, Yugi does live in New York. But Yugi came from Egypt. He hasn't been able to see his family since he was 10, and he is turning 13 this year. I think he misses his family." Tea answered back.

Yugi followed his grandpa to another room.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" His grandpa asked, eyes couded in worry.

"Just a little home sick Grandpa." Yugi said, his head down, trying not to cry.

"You miss your cousins and that don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'll see 'bout going to see them closer to my birthday."

"Well, I believe that can be arranged."

"Thanks Grandpa."

Seto smiled. "Yugi's family lives here. Maybe we can stop by?" Just as Yugi and his grandpa walked through the room, Yugi heard this.

"Oh, no. It's ok! I can come see them in July! No big deal!" Yugi smiled. He felt better at the thought of seeing his cousins soon. It was the very end of May, so he didn't have to wait too, too long.

Yami looked at Yugi, worried. He knew Yugi had to be home sick.

**Well...I'm gonna make more chapters so please review! I know it wasn't that interseting but it's going to get dramatic soon!**


	2. Jessie

AnimeAdict: Hi! I'm back!

Yugi: Yeah, and she's on the road!

Yami: She has her mom's laptop, and on her way to her grandma's!

AnimeAdict: XD

Bakura: What's so exciting about that?

Yami: SHUT UP!...Actually, he has a point.

Yugi: Come on! She's the writer! She can be excited 'bout nothing if she wants to!

AnimeAdict: Yea, so you best be watching how you talk to me! I can mind crush you! The writer is more powerful than the main charater!

Bakura: Fine! AnimeAdict doesn't own Yugioh or anything else owned by anyone else!

AnimeAdict: If I did own Yugioh, I would have had Yami stay and have his own body!

(Yugi to Yami) ((Yami to Yugi))

{Marik to Melvin} {{Melvin to Marik}}

[Ryou to Bakura] [[Bakura to Ryou]]

(_My thoughts_)

_**Chapter 2**_

Yami walked into the room he shared with Yugi. They were finally back in Domino City, New York.

Yugi looked up as Yami came in. He could tell Yami was worried 'bout something, but couldn't figure it out.

(Yami, is something on your mind?) Yami looked up and smiled.

((Why, I was hoping you would ask me that, Aibou. I've decided to go to Egypt with you!))

When the gang had arrived back in Domino, Yugi had talked about going to Egypt, and he gave everyone they chose to go with him or not. Yugi had told everyone that there was nothing that was going to stop him from going, so he would ether go by himself, or take someone with him. He stated his family was rich and important in Egypt, and they would handle the expenses. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Melvin, and even Serenity, Rebecca, and Rebecca's grandfather said they would see if they could go. Yami said he would think about it because he was kind of sick of Egypt, you know, after everything that happened. Yami could see Yugi was determined to go though.

(Really?) Yugi smiled. He really wanted Yami to meet his mom's side of the family.

((Yes Yugi, really.)) Yami said back through the mind link.

"Yugi! You have a phone call!" Yugi's grandpa called from downstairs. Yugi ran downstairs, excited.

"Hello? Oh, hi Joey. What? You meet a new friend? Ha! Jessie's his name? Ok, ok, we'll be there! K! Bye!" Yugi looked at Yami. "You want to go meet this new friend of his?" Yugi asked laughing. Yami nodded, amused as well. They got ready and meet them up at the arcade.

Yugi and Yami walked in and Yugi saw this boy Jessie. His heart stopped in his chest. He couldn't even breathe!

Jessie is a cousin of his on his dad's side of the family. His dad's side didn't like him. They called him a piece of trash. Jessie drove a car with three metal polls that stuck out of the front and he hit Yugi on propose when Yugi was six. Jessie was only two years older and he couldn't even drive then! He just went straight! Yugi's legs were never the same again.

Yugi stopped walking. Jessie looked up and smiled at him, showing his "you're in trouble, Yugi" smile.

"Hey, Yuge!" Joey says. "Meet Jessie!" Yugi loses his temper, and Yami can see something was wrong.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jessie?" Yugi yells. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail? Damn it! They let you out?" Everyone's stunned as they hear Yugi. They didn't know he could curse like that.

"Well, cousin," Jessie laughed. "Our family is having a reunion here. You want to come?"

"Why the fuck would I want to go with you?" Yugi stated, extremely pissed off.

"Ok, whatever!" Jessie yelled sarcastically. Yugi saw Jessie pulling a gun out of his pocket. He held it up for everyone to see. This made Yugi way past pissed off. Jessie pointed the gun at Yugi. Yugi then took off. He bolted back home scared of what Jessie would do to him.

Yami tackled Jessie, and Joey took the gun out of Jessie's hand.

"Why did you do that?" Yami yelled at him. "What has Yugi done to you?"

"He was born!" Jessie answered and ran out of the arcade, the opposite direction Yugi went. As he ran out, Tea was walking in and she hit him with her purse. He didn't do anything but keep running.

"Asshole!" Tea yelled at him. She walked in the arcade.

Yugi ran to his room and cried into his pillow. He knew he would see Jessie again.

Well, Jessie wasn't his real name. It was Jesseoto. (_I'm pretending it's an Egypt Arabic name. Sorry! I don't know Egyptian Arabic! Please, don't hate on me for this!_) He was called Jessie because it was a simpler name.

Yami rushed into the room and saw Yugi crying. Joey and everyone else rushed in with him and looked at the poor boy. Yami could tell the meeting with Jessie was going to cause problems in the, very near, future.


	3. Sky and Milow

AnimeAdict: Ok….Chapter 2 wasn't all that good…sorry!

Yugi: Why did you have to make me related to that jerk?

Yami: Yeah! What did he ever do to you?

Marik: AnimeAdict202 does not own Yugioh our anything owned by someone else! Or Yamaha!

_**Chapter 3**_

Yugi walked downstairs. He could hear Yami and the others talking about him.

"Why doesn't his dad's side like him?" Duke asked. Yugi's grandpa's head went down.

"Most of the 20 children I had don't like his mother. Yugi gets his hair colors and eyes from his mother, so I guess that just makes it worse."

"20 kids?" Joey asked, stunned. Yugi's grandpa nodded.

"3 of them and their husbands or wives are the only ones who like him. One of them is Yugi's father, and the other two are his Ancho Chalotea and his Nuntile Lubin." Yugi's grandfather answered.

(_Sorry! Again, I'm not Egyptian or Arabic so I don't know the language!_)

"The only two cousins who like me are Skylara and Milow." Yugi said, scaring everyone in the room, besides Yami.

(_Again, SORRY!_)

"Yugi! Are you feeling better?" Tea asked wearing a worried smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little freaked out that's all. I haven't seen the Jesseoto in years, so I was caught off guard," Yugi smiled. "I'm going to go out for a while, go see some relatives-" But Yugi was interrupted by Yami.

"Not without me your not! Jesseoto pulled a gun out on you! What if you run into him again? I'm your yami! I'm suppose to protect you!"

"Ok! You can meet Sky and Milow! They somehow know about you…kind of freaky, if you ask me." Yugi smiled. Yami could tell Yugi was really upset. Everyone was going with him, feeling the need to protect the small 12 year old.

They walked down an ally way, Yugi leading them the whole way. Then, here comes Jessie, just smiling away when he saw Yugi.

"Good day!" Jessie said with his Egyptian acsent. His face showed fake love.

"F*** off!" Yugi said back. This took everyone by surprise. Yami looked at his hikari. Jessie just smiled and walked off.

"You have a potty mouth!" Bakura snickered. Yugi laughed.

"Then I guess you won't make the mistake of p***ing me off then, will you?" Yugi playfully answered. Yami's eye brows went up. How could Yugi be so claim? "We are almost there!" Yugi said, excited.

They get to a rental house and see a girl with spiky, brown hair pulled into a pony tail. Her hair, also, had three strips of a darker brown. She was carrying two magazines of some sort. The girl jogged out of the drive-way and tripped at the edge.

"Sh**!" She loudly whispered.

"Oh, and my friends say I have a potty mouth?" Yugi said playfully, reaching out a hand to pull her up with.

"Yugi!" The girl cried, leaching onto his neck. "I missed you! How is everything? Did you make new friends? Did you do well in school? Did you help Yami yet?" She asked, separating herself from Yugi. She looked around before he could answer. "Ok, the amount of people here, and that guy looking almost exactly like you answers every question but one,"

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Did you do well in school?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you failed all your classes!" She teased. With this, Yugi took the magazines from her and hit her in the head. He didn't hit her that hard, only hard enough for her to blink. "Hey! I was playing!"

"And so was I!" Yugi smirked. "Sorry guys! This is Skylara."

"But you can call me Sky! Oh, and you can call him Yu-Yu!" She interrupted.

"Hey Sky?" Yugi asked.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey!"

"Ok, this is Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Melvin, Rebecca, Tea, Yami,-"

"I already know about Yami!" Skylara interrupted again.

"Shut. Up! Ok! Yami, Rebecca's grandfather Professor Hopkins, Ishizu, Tristan, and Duke." Yugi finally finished.

"Wow, you have a life now?" Sky asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess your next!" Yugi said back, sounding sarcastically annoyed.

"At least my life won't revolve around a childrens card game!"

"Touché."

Yami smiled as he saw the two argue, playfully.

"So?" Ryou asks, pulling Yugi back to reality. "Where's this Milow guy?"

"Right here!" A voice came from the front door of the house. A boy came running to Yugi, plain excitement written all over his face.

"Oh, snap." Yugi whispered. Then, Yugi was tackled. "Must you always do this?" Yugi yelped.

"Yes! Why do you always ask?" The boy helped Yugi up.

"Ummmm, you tackled me! I have no reason to ask!" Yugi yelled sarcastically at him. "Guys," Yugi continued. "This is Milow. Milow, of course you know who they are?"

"Yeah! I overheard everything!" Milow smiled. "Are you still the quite little Yugi we know and love?"

"Not today!" Melvin shouted, laughing.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"I ran into someone-" Yugi tries to explain but is interrupted by Milow.

"Jessie! It's Jessie, isn't it!" Milow asked, getting a little angry.

"Yeah and the guy pulled a gun out on him!" Yami said. But, to Yami's surprise, they just shook their head calmly.

"That sounds like Jessie to me," Sky shook her head. "Come on! My mom would love to see you guys!" She dragged Yugi to the house and everyone followed. Yugi tried to pull back but it was no use. Sky opened the door to find a brunette lady with brown eyes in this kitchen.

"Mom! Guess who's here! With friends! Can you believe it? FRIENDS!"

Yugi took the magazine and hit her it the head again, just a little harder.

"Will you stop hitting me?"

"Will stop acting as though I could never make friends?"

"But, you never really had your own friends your age."

Yugi took the magazine, brought it far from her head, and hit her hard! Who knew a magazine could hurt?

"Why!"

"Stop. Insulting. Me!" Yugi said placing the magazine on the coffee table.

None was watching the two argue. They were too busy talking to the brunette woman…about curtain things…

"Why does everyone act so calmly about Jessie?" Joey asked.

The brunette woman looked at him and sighed. "Yugi, and everyone else for that matter, have gottin' use to him and his antics. Yugi is most affected when he first sees him. I wish I knew why. He must be scared for life, or just needs time to adjust to the idea."

Yami leaned against the wall. He had noticed the worried look in his aibou's eyes, and wanted the gleam to go any. He didn't understand why his family could dislike him so much, that one would hit he with a car? Yami wished he could just help Yugi go through this…whatever it is.

Annime: Hi! I kinda have a writers block, so please be patient with me!

Kristy: Yea! And also, give her some ideas!

Yami: Please review! XD


	4. Yugi Explains

Annime: HI!

Kristy: She doesn't own anything belonging to someone else! That includes Yugioh!

_**Chapter 4**_

Yugi and Yami stood in their room after a long day of hanging out with the gang and his family. Yami had so many questions to ask Yugi, but he didn't know where to start!

"Ummmmm…Yugi can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Yugi answered looking towards him.

"I hope you don't mind…but it's about Jessie…what's…up with him anyway?"

"Me and Jessie go way back…I can remember being at a family reunion with my dad's side of the family…He would bring bats and guns and even knives! He would try to beat me up, but Gramps would stop him before he did damage. He also…" Yugi trailed off and looked down. Yami could see tears in his poor aibou's eyes. He didn't want to cause him pain, but without knowing, he couldn't help.

"Did he…run you over with a car?"Yami asked hesitantly. Yugi's head shot up fast, and he slowly turned his head to Yami.

"H-how did you find that out?"

"I had a small peak at your memories, to get to know you better."

"Oh…" Yugi dropped his head again.

"Can you tell me the story?"

Yugi looked up at him and nodded. Yami waited for Yugi to calm down and find the words, because at this point he was crying pretty hard.

"I-it started off as a-a nice s-summer day in June, and I was walking home from soccer p-practice with T-tea," Yugi said trying to calm down. "I pressed the button and waited for the sign to say I could walk. Well, when it did, I started to cross the road while waving to Tea," Yugi was starting to calm down, but he wasn't finished yet, "and then…WHOOSH! A car hit me! I-I-I can only remember flying over the car, and gripping my cross necklace."

Yami was shocked. He couldn't understand why someone would do that! To their own cousin!

"What happened next?" Yami wanted to know this whole story.

"W-well," Yugi said trying to calm down, "they took me to the hospital where I was asleep until August. When I woke up, Gramps told me that Jessie had admitted to being the driver of the car that hit me. I couldn't believe he went that far," Yugi wiped some tears off of his face. "The doctor told me three metal polls were connected to the car so it would hit my legs, and Jessie's plan worked. The hollow polls hit the upper part of both my legs and the lower parts. The solid one hit my knee caps," Yugi stopped for a moment to see Yami still paying attention. Yami nodded to him, and he continued. "The doctor told me about how my left leg was the worst and how I needed to have braces for both my legs. My parents sent out the money to us and I was up walking with braces. It was sad to have to give up soccer, but I didn't like it as much as I liked games, so I was ok," Yugi looked down. He had been staring forward almost the entire time having flashbacks of that day. "I miss soccer sometimes, but I'm fine. The sad part is, though, that my legs hurt sometimes. But, I know God was the one who saved me that day."

"Wow." That's all Yami could say.

"Yea. I'm sorry I never told you."

Yami looked to see Yugi looking at him with tears rolling down his face.

"Don't worry," Yami said, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I understand. It caused you much pain."

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami.

"I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" Yugi asked with a yawn.

"Of course, Aibou," Yami chucked.

Yami went to his bed as Yugi went his own.

"Good night, Yami."

"Good night, Yugi."

Yami had one question answered, but one still wasn't answered: What made Yugi's dad's side of the family dislike him so much?

Annime: Sorry I didn't explain this before! I got confused with, I think, Yugioh Continued and this story when it comes to explaining what happened.

Ryou: Please review!

Annime: Sorry it's short…my bad!


	5. Dedo

Annime: Time to answer some questions!

Kristy: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything not belonging to her!

_**Chapter 5**_

Yugi and Yami walked down the sidewalk. Yami had taken him to the park to calm down. Yami pondered in his mind the biggest question he could think of. He looked at Yugi, and he saw Yugi's head was down. Yami sighed. He didn't want to put Yugi in the situation he was in an hour ago. Yami huffed in frustration; this got Yugi's attention.

"What's the matter?" Yugi looked up at Yami as they both stopped walking.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Yami answered trying to move forward, but Yugi stopped him and shook his head.

"No, it's something. If it were really nothing, then you wouldn't be sighing and huffing around about it."

Yami had he head down as Yugi scolded him.

"Can I ask you something, Yugi?"

"Yes…What is it?"

"Well," Yami scratched his head, trying to find the words. "W-why doesn't your dad's family like you?"

Yugi took Yami head with both hands and made Yami face him.

"Yami," Yugi said in a very serious tone. "That was the big question?" Yami was confused when Yugi started to laugh. "Yami, they don't like me because they don't like my mom."

"Why? Why don't they like your mom?" Yami was confused. Why was Yugi laughing?

"Well," Yugi took Yami's hand and dragged him to a bench, "they don't like my mom probably because they didn't except her in the first place. You see, my uncle and dad were the babies of the family. They always asked for permission from the older sisters if they could go out with curtain girls. Well, when my dad started going out with my mom, he hadn't asked for permission. He thought they would LOVE her. He was wrong. They didn't think she was good enough for him; they thought he would stop going out with her. Nope, he kept going out with her, and they started disliking her more and more because they thought of her taking him away from them. One girl didn't think this; that was my aunt you meet before, and my dad's brother liked my mother and respected her as well. Another reason they don't like my mom may be because she is high it social status. Besides those, I'm not really sure."

Yami looked at Yugi. Why did Yugi have a smile? If Yami was disliked by all of his father's side of the family, he would be crying. Yugi just smiled. As if sensing his thoughts, Yugi looked up at him with his smile and said,

"I've gotten use to the fact they don't like me, but sometimes the lengths they go to kinda' scare me."

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes. He really saw happiness; wait…he could also see something else…abandonment? Well, the feeling of being abandoned, and maybe he saw a bit of sadness. Yami didn't like it one bit. He could tell Yugi had gotten use to hiding those feeling, and he also knew it wasn't health for Yugi.

"I'll always be there for you, Aibou." Yugi looked at Yami with a confused look as Yami look his hand. Yami wore a sad smile. "I know this is eating you alive inside, Yugi."

Yugi was very surprised. No one had ever seen through the fake happiness! How had Yami noticed? May he should try again.

"Thank you, Yami, but I'm really fine! You shouldn't worry over it."

Yami shook his head again. "Yugi, don't be scared to tell me how you REALLY feel. I'm not going to run away or think of you differently."

Yugi was stunned. He could believe Yami could just read him like a book like that. 'Maybe-', but Yugi stopped thought. It couldn't be! He was still looking into Yami's eyes and Yami tightened his grip.

"Thank you," Yugi whispered when he put his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami was surprised by the action, but let Yugi's head stay there. 'Maybe-', but Yami stopped his thought. It couldn't be!

Yami and Yugi walked home, holding hands. 'It's nothing!', both thought, but was it true?

As they got to the game shop Yami let go of Yugi's hand to get ready to reach for the door knob. They went upstairs and got ready for bed and fell asleep, but Yami didn't finally close his eyes until he thought, 'Maybe it is something.'

The next day was like every other. They went with their friends somewhere, then came home and got dressed for bed and went to bed nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Yami couldn't get Yugi out of his mind and Yugi couldn't get Yami out of his. Yugi was in denial, but Yami wanted to explore the feeling even more. Yami was every close to asking Yugi to go out with him, but he always chickened out. Yami was also nervous that Yugi didn't like him. Well, that wouldn't be the worst of his problems for very long.

It had been a good two weeks since the run in with Jessie, and everything seemed to be back to normal. Well, until they ran into someone else Yugi was familiar with. Telldedo. Dedo for short. Yugi and he gang were walking down town, and Dedo had stepped out of an ally way and accidently run into Yugi. Yugi fell and looked up at Dedo. His happy expression stayed on his face as Dedo scowled.

"Go rot in a hole!" Dedo yelled at him. Dedo stood up, kicked Yugi upside the head, and left. Well, he was getting ready to leave, but Yami punched him and slammed him against a brick wall.

"Don't ever, EVER touch him again! Do you hear me?" Yami yelled into his face.

"Well, this is different," Dedo said with a mocking smile. "You have caring friends, Yugi. How much did you pay them?"

This time Joey came and punched him in the face. "Don't say that! Yugi is a great person who deserves friends!"

Dedo smiled again "Well, cousin, can you please tell them to let me go? I'd like to be off now."

"I do not control their hands," Yugi said back with a snappish voice. "They are their own people."

"Well, your slaves are their own people, but you still tell them what to do," Dedo retorted with anger in his voice.

"My family has not one slave!" Yugi yelled at him fire roaring in his eyes. "We treat them kindly and pay them a fairly great amount. They are not just servants, but also like family."

"Yes, you have told me, but why should I believe a word you say?" Dedo struggled to get free from Yami's grasp, but Joey helped Yami slam him back against the wall.

"You should believe him because he's not a liar!" Tea screamed at him. Tristan was at Joey and Yami's side immediately as back up, and Duke stood back to grab him if he escaped.

"You will see! You will all see!" Dedo yelled hysterically. This surprised the gang and he slipped out of Yami and Joey's grip. He ran back into the ally way he had come out of.

"Let him go," Yugi said, stopping Yami and the rest of the gang.

"But he's getting away!" Joey said with determination.

"Let him go," Yugi repeated as he sadly looked in the direction Dedo had run to.


	6. Parks and BreakIns

Annime: HI!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything else belonging to somebody besides herself! Oh, and next time, I'm NOT doing this! I do this enough! I wanna freaking break!

Annime: Ok, ok, chill!

_**Chapter 6**_

Yugi woke up to the sun shining on his face. Yugi smiled at what he planned to do today. He was going to go on a walk with Yami in the park. The thought of them being alone made him smile; why though, he couldn't give you an answer he didn't think was ridiculous. He loved Yami? ...Of course not! With everything they'd been through…no! They were good friends…but maybe there was something more. Yugi looked around his room and Yami came up in his head again; this made his heart skip a beat and his eyes grew wide. There was something more! Finally admitting this to himself, he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Yami sat downstairs at the kitchen table. He was reading the _**New York Times**_and watching the news. (_ I don't own the NEW YORK TIMES! _) He took a sip of his coffee and smiled as he heard that today would be a nice and sunny day. Yami looked up as he heard Yugi walk down the steps, humming a song that had been stunk in both of their heads since they heard it on the radio that night, _Just the Way You Are_. (_ I don't own the song ether! _) Yugi walked into the room and smiled back at Yami as he continued to hum the song. Yami joined in with them and they hummed perfectly in sink. Yugi started to spin around to the song and Yami stopped humming only long enough to chuckle at the boy, but Yami went right back to humming. Yugi giggled as he reached into the fridge and pulled out the butter and placed the bread into the toaster. Yami tried to concentrate on what he was reading, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Yugi.

'Beautiful,' Yami thought. Yami kept on staring at Yugi as Yugi pulled the finished toast out of the toaster and buttered them. Yugi glanced over at Yami and did a double take. He looked at the ex-pharaoh curiously.

"Is…something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked. What Yugi didn't say was how much he wanted Yami to jump up and pull him close. Yugi fought back a blush as he waited for Yami to answer.

"No not at all," Yami said, fighting a blush as well. Yami turned back to his newspaper, but couldn't help but want to jump up and hold Yugi close.

"So, when are we going to the park?" Yugi asked. Yugi threw away his plate and had his eyes meet with Yami's. Oh, he could get lost in those eyes any day.

"How about you go get ready, and when you come down we'll go," Yami answered back. He wanted to get to the park and tell Yugi as soon as possible. He had finally come to realize he didn't just like Yugi, he loved him.

Yugi ran back down the stairs to find Yami waiting by the door.

"Ready?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and they both walked out the door. All the way there, they both found themselves almost taking the other's hand, but they stopped themselves. Yugi was nervous. He hadn't really had any serious relationships. Yugi glanced at Yami and saw he was looking straight.

'I wonder why he wanted to go to the park with me. He said he wanted to talk with me, but…' Yugi looked back up at Yami as he trailed off. Yami was still looking forward, but he was nervous. Yugi's nerves grew as he saw this.

Yugi was relieved when they finally made it to the park. Yami surprised Yugi by taking Yugi's hand and hurrying him over to their favorite bench. Yami sat Yugi down and cupped Yugi's face with both of his hands.

"Yugi, I'm sorry if you don't want this. I hope we can still be friends, but I need this right now," Yami whispered. Yami captured Yugi's lips in a heart wrenching kiss. Yugi automatically responded by kissing back. Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and they started to fight with their tongues. Yami became victorious and explored Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned and sighed with contentment. It felt so good! Finally, the need for air was too strong to continue. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes again as he caught his breath.

"W-why didn't you try to stop me?" Yami asked, confused.

"Because I wanted it too," Yugi whispered back. He kissed Yami's check and wrapped his arms around him.

Yami lifted the boy from the bench onto his lap and held him tight. They stayed like this, embracing each other and kissing on and off, for half an hour. Yami stood up with Yugi still in his arms and Yugi clung to Yami neck.

"Don't drop me!" Yugi cried. Yami chuckled and placed Yugi down on the ground gently grabbed him by the waist. He nuzzled into Yugi's neck making Yugi chuckle. "Yami are we going home, or what?" Yami chuckled, took Yugi's hand and walked him home. Yugi leant against Yami all the way home, but Yami didn't argue.

Yugi lay in bed next to Yami. He had asked the ex-pharaoh if he would sleep with him tonight, and Yami didn't hesitate to say yes. Yami had his arms around Yugi and was sleeping peacefully. Yugi placed his head against Yami's chest, listening to his heart beat. Everything was so peaceful…until the window broke. Yugi jumped up out of bed and went to see what happened.

"What happened, Aibou?" Yami asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Yugi didn't answer because he was still trying to find out himself, so Yami stood up to look with him. As Yami tried to make his way to Yugi, a figure jumped through the broken window.

"You come any closer, I'll cut him!" the figure said as he retrained Yugi.

"Yami-," Yugi tried to speak, but the figure whispered something into Yugi's ear and even in the darkness Yami could see Yugi's eyes grow wide.

"What's going on up there?" Grandpa yelled from downstairs. Yugi and Yami could hear the stairs creak, showing that someone was walking up them.

"Oh, this is where I take off! Tell Gramps I said hi for me, k cousin?" the figured said, but before he left, he slit a nice cut into Yugi's arm. Blood spilled onto the floor and Yugi collapsed. Yugi clutched his arm and Yami ran to Yugi.

"What's with that entire racket?" Grandpa asked, but quickly rushed to Yugi's side once he saw the situation. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Yami took a blanket and quickly yet gently wrapped Yugi's arm in it and applied pressure. As Yami did this he kissed Yugi's forehead and Yugi fell into darkness.

Annime: Please don't hurt me, Yugi fan girls!

Yugi: What the crap, Annime?

Yami: Yea! WHY!

Kristy: Please review!


	7. Hospitals and Nightmares

Annime: Hi!

Ryou: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Yami waited with Gramps in the waiting room to learn about how Yugi was doing. They hadn't heard anything since they arrived, so they were getting anxious. Yami stood up and started to pace. His worry was eating him alive as the nurses seemed to laugh in their conversations.

"Shut up!" Yami yelled at the laughing nurses. "My friend just got hurt and you're in here laughing as if nothing's wrong!"

The nurses turned pale at this and just stared.

"Yami, calm down; they probably don't even know about how Yugi is," Gramps said, hoping he could calm him down.

"Yea, you're right," Yami muttered. He looked back at the pale faced women. "Sorry," he said, softer than when he had yelled. The women nodded their understanding and hurried out of the room.

"Yugi's going to be just fine, Yami," Gramps spoke once again. "You can stop pacing and sit down."

"But, their taking too long!" Yami said going back to his pacing. Gramps sighed and sat back down, leaving Yami to his antics.

The time dragged by for Yami and Yugi's grandfather, but finally, the doctor arrived.

"Are you the friends and family of Yugi Moto?" A man with a long white coat asked.

"Yes, how is he?" Gramps asked.

"Well, he is unconscious right now, but we were able to stitch his arm with no problem, but getting him hooked up to some machines was troublesome since his arm was cut right at his vain. We hooked him up by his other vain, no problem, but while we did that something happened and he started to bleed heavily again." The doctor read off his clipboard and then glanced up at the two. "At one point, he kept on crying out the name, 'Yami', while unconscious. Are one of you 'Yami'?"

Yami waved slightly, signaling that it was him. He couldn't speak at the moment because he was too pale faced and frightened for Yugi.

"Well, apparently you must have a REALLY close relationship, because that's usually how that happens," the doctor continued. "Now, his room is 103 and you are now able to see him."

Yami and Gramps thanked the doctor and hurried to the elevator. They pressed the up button and waited. Finally the elevator opened and they stepped on. They were lone wolfs since the elevator was empty except for them. Gramps pressed the button for the 7th floor and then it started to go up. Yami grabbed the railing; he still wasn't used to some of the 21st centenary's technology.

Once they finally arrived, Yami was relieved he could see Yugi…and he was able to get off what he called, 'The evil flying people eater.' (_XD_)

Yami walked down the hall with Gramps, and he could feel the elder mans nerves. Yami felt a little pity for him; his grandson was cut in the arm by one of his other grandsons. Yami grew very angry think about this. The people who were supposed to care about him no matter what wanted him to get hurt like this! Yami clutched his fists. He wouldn't let this happen again.

Yami relaxed once they reached room 103. They both walked in to see a sleeping Yugi hooked up to different machines. Yami almost cried. The sight wasn't very ugly and didn't look very serious, but YUGI was hooked up to machines. It hurt Yami to see his light in this state, but he sucked it up so that he could see Yugi. Yami desperately wanted wake Yugi from his slumber, but he knew it wasn't right to do that.

Yami sat down in a chair next to Gramps. He watched Yugi for 3 hours, and then he slowly fell asleep.

"Yami!" Yami's head popped up at the voice.

"Yugi?" Yugi giggled at Yami's confusion.

"You fell asleep, silly!" Yugi said back as he grabbed Yami's hand. "Now, let's go meet the others at the mall."

Yami was bewildered, but he nodded and followed Yugi outside the game shop. Yugi and Yami started to walk down the street towards the mall. Yami just became even more confused. Yugi was attacked! H-he went to the hospital! What was going on?

"You know, it's so nice to walk around with no worries," Yugi said. He continued to hold Yami's hand. "I love spending time with you." Yugi finished with a blush, knowing he was being a little cheesy.

Yami took Yugi's hand and kissed it, telling him silently that he didn't have to be nervous. He didn't know what was going on, but he was happy that he was with Yugi.

Yami and Yugi continued to walk down the street until Yugi was suddenly tackled. Yami was caught off guard by this as a man that looked familiar held Yugi to the ground.

"I wonder if your little boyfriend can help you now?" the man chuckled. Yami tried to pull the man off of Yugi, but the man wouldn't budge. Yugi was screaming for Yami to help him and Yami tried pulling harder; it was no use. The man brought a knife out of his hand and placed it on Yugi's neck.

"Bye bye, cousin!" The man slit Yugi's throat and Yami's world went black once more.

"Yami…Yami!"

Yami woke up to see he was being shaken awake by Gramps.

"Yami, you fell asleep," Gramps continued. "I thought you might want to be awake when Yugi wakes up."

Yami looked around to see he was in the hospital again. He smiled his thanks to Gramps and went back to watching Yugi.

'Which is worse,' Yami thought, 'the dream or this?' Yami continued to think about his dream and with ever second his stomach tightened. He didn't like this one bit. First Yugi gets attacked at the arcade, then he gets attacked on the street, and then he gets attacked in his own home. Also, to top it off, Yami had a horrible and nerve racking dream about Yugi getting hurt. 'Fun,' Yami thought sarcastically.

"Yami," Yugi rasped in his sleep.

Yami was at his said in a split second. He took Yugi's hand.

"I'm here, Yugi. I'm here." Yami massaged Yugi's hand as Yugi calmed down in his sleep. Yami didn't know what was in the future, but he did know he was going to protect him better than he was able to in that horrible nightmare.

Annime: Watcha think?

Yami: Review please!


	8. Road Trip!

Annime: Why, hello!

Ryou: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 8**_

Yami was asleep once more, this time clutching Yugi. It had been 5 days since Yugi had been released from the hospital, and Yami wouldn't let him out of his sight!

Disappoint was all Yugi felt; he wanted to go visit his family, but the doctor said he was unable to and it would be less than a month until school starts. Yami wanted to comfort Yugi, but he didn't see any progress until today.

Yugi clutched Yami as they lay there sleeping. Both never wanted to let go.

Yami was scared Yugi would get hurt.

Yugi was scared Yami would stop caring; why would Yami care? Some of his FAMILY didn't even care.

They both were breaking from their fears, and Solomon knew this. He decided to give them a chance at a trip somewhere farther away so they could relax before they start school.

Solomon looked at the clock; it read 12 o'clock. He sighed and walked up to Yugi's room and knocked on the door.

"It's time to wake up, kids," Solomon called through the door.

Yami raised his head and wiped his eyes with his fists.

"Ok, thank you, Grandpa." Yami shook Yugi awake and was happy to see a smile upon Yugi's face.

"Good morning, Yami," Yugi said, giving Yami a short kiss. Yami replied by making the kiss longer and deeper. Yugi just moaned and let Yami crawl on top of him. They had both been in lovey-dovey moods with each other ever since Yugi had come home from the hospital.

"Are you two asleep again?" Solomon called from upstairs. He wouldn't usually mind this, but he wanted to introduce this trip to the two. He knew Yugi couldn't go on a plane, but the doctor had never said anything about a road trip.

Yami crawled off of Yugi and answered, loud enough to where Solomon could hear, "Yes, we're up!"

Yugi pulled Yami in for another passionate kiss. Yami instantly melted into the kiss and started to touch Yugi's weak points along the younger's sides. Yami had found these points the third night Yugi was home while he was tickling him.

Yugi moaned at the ex-pharaoh's actions and put his fingers into Yami's tangled hair.

"Hello?" Solomon called as he walked up the stairs and knocked on the boy's door. "It's about time that you both got up."

Yami and Yugi sighed in disappointment and left the room. They followed Solomon down stairs and Yugi was leaning against Yami. Solomon chuckled; he could tell they were in their lovey-dovey moods again.

They all sat down and Yugi and Yami started to eat the left over breakfast. Soon after they were finished, Solomon cleared his throat, getting the two boys' attention.

"I have an idea that could help you two to relax before school starts," Solomon said. Yugi and Yami looked at him with confusion, but they waited for him to continue. "I believe you two should go on a road trip. Yami has his license and a car now; you two might as well use them."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other and a smile broke out over both of their faces.

"You mean," Yugi began, "that we can go…by ourselves?"

"Why, of course! You two are mature enough to think for yourselves," Solomon replied.

"Thank you, grandpa," Yami said. "When should we leave?"

"Well," Solomon chuckled, "I have your bags already packed, and there is no time like the present."

"Wow, you did that just for us?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, of course my boy," Solomon chuckled once again. "Also, I'm going to need to give Yami the money to go." Solomon gave Yami a wallet, instructing him on where the money was. Yami thanked him and helped Yugi with the bags. "Oh, and Yugi," Solomon said. "Here is a cell phone and car charger; you don't think I'd let you go without communication to me, do you?" Yugi chuckled and thanked his grandpa.

They soon had everything in the car and were on the road.

"Well, that was out of nowhere," Yugi muttered. Yami chuckled.

"I don't think Grandpa has ever ceased to amaze me," Yami muttered as a reply.

"Well, at least this will be fun!" Yugi said smiling at Yami.

Yami smiled back; he wanted to tackle the boy now and kiss him, but he controlled himself. He had to remind himself that he was the one driving the car and that he had to pay attention, but Yugi made this hard for him. The boy wasn't doing anything wrong, Yami just wanted to hold him. Yugi leaned over to turn on the radio to their favorite station and started to sing along to the music. Yami's heart couldn't help but to skip a beat at the younger's singing voice. Yami welcomed the voice and continued to drive out of Domino City.

"So, where are we going?" Yugi asked when the song was over. Yugi leant forward and opened a compartment where their grandpa had maps stored. Yugi looked through the maps until he found one to his taste. He looked at the map until his face broke into a smile.

"How about we go to Boston? I mean, it's not too far." Yugi looked from the map to Yami. Yami couldn't deny him anything, so he smiled.

"Of course we can go there; now which way does it say to go?" Yami asked. Yugi gave him the directions and Yami quickly maneuvered into the correct lane.

They were now off on their way to Boston, unaware that they were being followed.

Annime: Was that ok?

Yami: Please review.


	9. StalkersI'm Serious

Annime: Why, hello!

Ryou: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 9**_

"Yugi, are you tired?" Yami asked. Yugi had been zoning in and out of sleep for about an hour, and Yami couldn't help but laugh when he saw Yugi bring his knees up, started hugging them, and nodded with his eyes closed. Yami smiled and reached over and started to comb through the boy's hair, making sure he paid attention to the road. Yugi smiled in his sleep at Yami's action.

Yami kept driving, it was only 7:00pm; he wasn't very tired. Yami understood why Yugi would be though: He was younger, he wasn't the one driving or having anything to do, and the doctor said he would get tired easily for a while. Yami sighed as the memory of that night came creeping up on him. His face hardened; he wouldn't let that happen again.

Yami soon relaxed and went back to driving with two hands. At one point he looked at the rearview mirror and noticed a car that had been going the same way as him the entire time. Yami tired to dismiss it as a coincidence, but when he moved to the right, the car moved to the right. When he moved back to the left, the car moved with him. Yami frowned. He tried speeding up, but the other car only copied his actions again; same result when he slowed down. Yami wasn't one to trust conclusions that came up very fast, but this one made the most since to him: They were being hunted down. Yami started to panic a little, but then he looked at Yugi. Yami knew he had to be calm and get them out of this.

Yami sped up so he could get to the next exit quickly. Yami looked and saw the car was just moving with him in sink. Yami growled in frustration. Yami the jerked the car quickly off of the highway and was successful in confusing the stalking car into staying on the highway.

"Wow, what happened?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes.

"It was nothing; just get some rest," Yami said softly. Yugi didn't really believe him, but went back to sleep anyway. Yami sighed. He didn't really enjoy lying to Yugi, but he didn't want the boy to worry about this. Yami sighed as he drove to the nearest inn; he wanted Yugi sleeping in a bed, not a car. He pulled into a parking spot and woke Yugi up.

"What is it?" Yugi asked in a cranky voice. Yami chuckled and tickled Yugi a little. "Stop it," Yugi tried to say with an annoyed voice, but he was soon laughing as Yami continued to tickle him. "Ok, ok; I'm awake," Yugi said in defeat. Yami smirked as he helped Yugi to his feet. He held Yugi close to him by the younger's waist and put his mouth close to Yugi's neck. Yugi's breath hitched.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi stuttered.

"I'm having a little fun, why?" Yami said making his breath hit Yugi's neck. Yugi started to breathe a little faster. Yami chuckled again and let Yugi go. He locked the car doors and walked into the inn to get him and Yugi a room.

Yami led the sleepy Yugi to their one bed-bedroom. Yugi was still giggling at the fact that the clerk thought they were brothers. Yami dragged Yugi into the room so he could get him to sleep. Yami didn't know how long those creeps who were following them were going to take to find them again. Yugi giggled again when the two walked into the room.

"Us, brothers; if we were brothers would I want to do this?" Yugi asked. Yugi stood on his tippy toes and gave Yami a passionate kiss. Yami was taken by surprise by this action made by his (most of the time) shy Aibou, but luckily his body responded differently and his arms wrapped around Yugi. They did know how, but they soon found themselves on the bed kissing. Once they separated Yugi laughed at what he had just done and Yami snuggled into Yugi's neck. They soon fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

"Yugi, wake up." Yami started to shake Yugi, but Yugi only laid there and groaned. "Come on, Yugi," Yami whispered again. Yugi peek opened one of his eyes and looked at Yami. Yugi sighed and sat up, but not without punching his arm lightly. "Hey," Yami asked pretending to be hurt. "What was that for?"

"For waking me up, that's what," Yugi mumbled as he leant against Yami. Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair.

"Well, we should get going," Yami said softly. Yugi only nodded and Yami stood off the bed. Yugi lifted his arms out to Yami for Yami to carry him. Yami sighed.

"Here," Yami said turning his back to Yugi and going on his knees. "Get on my back." Yugi giggled in victory and climbed aboard Yami's back. Yami lifted Yugi like he was nothing and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the hotel without a word to anyone.

"Did you pay?" Yugi asked once Yami set the younger into the car.

"Yes, why do you ask?

"Just wondering; you did just walk out of the place."

"Well, we didn't bring anything and we are already signed out."

"When did you do that?"

"When you were sleeping, love."

By this time Yami was in the car and he gave Yugi a kiss, but kept his lips by Yugi's as he said,

"You're really cute when you're sleeping, Aibou." Yugi tried to say something back, but Yami silenced him with another deep kiss. Once Yami pulled away, Yugi was in a daze. Yugi shook his head a little violently as Yami chuckled.

"You're annoying, you know that?" Yugi asked as he faced forward. Yami kissed Yugi's neck and whispered into Yugi's ear,

"Yes, I know." Yugi shivered at this action but stayed in place. He was disappointed when Yami stopped his actions and started to back out of the parking lot.

Yami wanted out of there as soon as possible. He didn't know who was following them yesterday or if they would try it again. Yami mentally sighed as the two of them hit the highway.

Sadly, Yami wouldn't have to wait long for the creeps to come back.

Annime: I think this might just be bad…I'm kinda running out of ideas, so if any of you could help me out here, I would appreciate it. For some odd reason I have a little bit more trouble with my Yugioh fanfics…yea…

Yugi: Please review and give her some ideas!


	10. Four Idiots With a Car

Annime: Hey!

Yugi: Well, well, well, look whose back.

Annime: Shut up, Yugi.

Bakura: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 10**_

Yugi and Yami were still going down the interstate around 11:00 am. Yugi was humming along to the radio and Yami was smiling.

'Sometimes he can do some of the most adorable things,' Yami thought. Then, Yami's thoughts went back to the people who were following them before. 'Why are they following us? What do they want?'

Yugi noticed the worried look on Yami's face and said,

"Yami, is something wrong?"

Yami looked over at Yugi and then back at the road.

"No, nothing wrong," Yami said. Again, he didn't like lying to Yugi, but, luckily, Yugi didn't press into it and just nodded.

"Sir, they have no idea that we are following them," a man said as they continued to follow a car driven by Yami Muto.

"Yes they do, you idiot!" another man shouted at him.

"Well, at least they don't know who we are," another man in the front said, annoyed at the other two's bickering.

"Dedo is right; as long as they don't know it's us we should be in the clear." The driver was getting angry at the bickering going on in the back as well.

"Whatever you say, Jessie," the person behind the driver replied.

"Good, now both of you shut up!" the driver, or Jessie, yells. Everything goes silent as they continue to follow the car.

"Maybe we should back up a bit, you know, so he doesn't see us again?" Dedo suggested.

Jessie thought for a moment and slowed down.

"You're right; we don't want the m to see us again." Jessie continued to eye the car from top to bottom.

'When I get my hands on you, Yugi, I'll- well, you know already,' Jessie thought. Jessie chuckled a little bit out loud.

"Umm, Jessie," the person behind him spoke, "you ok?"

"I said shut up, didn't I?" Jessie snapped back. Everyone fell silent again and looked forward making sure not to anger Jessie even more.

Yami looked at the clock to find that it was now 12:15. Yami glanced at Yugi who was looking out the window.

"Are you hungry, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yami was hungry himself and was getting ready to get off at the next exit for a little break.

"Yea," Yugi said softly. Yami glanced at Yugi again.

"Are you ok, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"What? Yea, yea, I'm fine," Yugi answered. "I'm just looking out the window."

"Ok, as long as you're sure," Yami replied with worry visible in his tone of voice.

"Don't worry," Yugi said. "I'm fine."

But Yugi was thinking about last night, when he had had his nightmare.

'I'm just glad I didn't wake Yami up,' Yugi thought. He could remember only the blood and screams of the nightmare, but they fading as well in his memory. One fact that scared him was that he knew it was about him and his cousins. 'What was up with that?' Yugi thought. Yugi shook his head and looked up to watch as Yami pulled off the highway through the exit. Yugi was relieved because he started to hear his stomach growl. Yugi turned to Yami as he heard the elder spiky haired teen chuckle.

"I see I had a good idea to stop and have lunch," Yami spoke. Yugi just blushed with embarrassment and looked out the window again. They soon pulled into a fast-food restaurant's parking lot.

"Do you want to come with me, or stay here?" Yami asked. Yugi pointed to his seat and Yami chuckled again. "Ok, I'll be right back." Yami walked out of the car and into the restaurant.

Yugi sat there listening to the radio and looked around the parking lot. His eyes soon stuck to a car that had people who kept quickly glancing at the car Yugi was sitting in. Yugi peered and tried to get a better look at the people in the car. As he was looking, though, Yami came back with the food.

"So, do you want to go to the meadow I heard was around here to eat?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded, forgetting about the car, and Yami started the engine. Yami backed out of the parking lot and went the opposite way of the highway to find that meadow he had heard of.

Dedo sat there and sighed as he listened to the two people in the back bickering yet again and looked over at Jessie to see he was annoyed.

"Guys, will you stop?" Dedo asked.

"Yea," Jessie spoke. "We need to keep quiet so we can keep an eye on Yugi!"

"Where is, Yugi?" one boy in the back asked.

"Oh, he's right there," Dedo pointed. Then he frowned. The car was gone.

"What?" Jessie yelled. He backed up the car in record speed and turned right onto the highway.

Yami and Yugi laid down a blanket on flowers so they could eat.

"So, why here come here, Yami?" Yugi asked with curiosity. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes. Yugi didn't notice that Yami was so close to him until their lips had meet.

"I wanted to find a place where we could be alone, and I heard someone talking about a meadow in the restaurant." Yami pulled Yugi in close and chuckled when he heard Yugi's stomach grumble again. "Well, you seem to be hungry, love."

Yugi pulled away and playfully hit Yami lightly on the shoulder. Yami just smirked and grabbed the lunch.

"I got yours just the way you like it," Yami said holding it up.

"Thank you, Yami," Yugi replied, but when he tried to reach up and grab the sandwich Yami kept it away from him.

"Nope; before you can have it I have to have another kiss," Yami said. Yugi sighed but stood on his tip toes and gave Yami a good long kiss. Yami smirked into the kiss, placed the sandwich onto the car's seat and pulled Yugi close, yet again. Yugi couldn't help but love the attention.

"Ok, so where did they go?" a boy in the back of the car asked. Dedo looked at the angry Jessie and rolled his eyes when he heard the two boys in the back arguing again.

Dedo couldn't help but think: 'You know, we are just four idiots trying to stalk someone, and we are epically failing.'

Annime: Well, it might just turn a little comedic.

Yugi: Yea….maybe…

Marik: Please review!


	11. Boston Museum

Annime: Ok, it's time I pick this story off the ground!

Yugi: What?

Annime: I ran out of ideas…until now.

Yami: Ok? Now what are you going to make us do?

Annime: You'll find out.

Ryou: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

Yugi looked out the window of the car. They were still moving towards Boston and they would be there any moment.

"Yugi, are you awake over there?" Yami asked.

"Yea, just looking out the window," Yugi replied.

"Ok, stay awake with me because we are here."

Yugi looked up to see the exit sigh for Boston. He smiled. His mom had told him about Boston. You'd think it would be weird that someone who wanted to see a place so badly and lived so close didn't see it until they were a teenager. Ok, maybe not, but Yugi had been asking his grandpa to come here since he was 5.

"No, Yugi, maybe when you're older," his grandpa had told him.

'Now I'm older,' Yugi thought. 'It's time I see the city that my mom fell in love with.'

Yami drove off the highway and onto a busy street.

"Which way should we go?" Yami asked.

"Let's try," Yugi paused for a second, "right."

Yami turned right quickly and they soon saw huge buildings all around them.

"Wow," Yugi muttered. "This place is awesome."

Yami smiled. He wanted Yugi to be happy.

Benjamin Foster was sitting at his station in Boston's local museum. Being stationed in Boston was NOT what Ben had wanted when he had signed up for the Secret Service.

He was acting as the man who would be at a desk for people to sign into the museum. He didn't remember what it was called, because he didn't really care.

'Two more days,' Ben thought. 'Then I can go to a different station. Maybe I will be able to go to Hawaii?'

Yami and Yugi drove past building and signs as they made their way to the local museum.

"Here, we will be able to learn some things about the American Revolution," Yugi spoke excitedly. Yami silently chuckled and didn't say anything…because he still didn't know what Yugi was talking about. "Boston was probably one of the most major cities were conflicts arose. Conflicts that helped start the war, that is." Yugi was at the edge of his seat. Yami didn't know what was so exciting, but then decided that it had to run in the family. Yugi's grandfather was an Egyptologist and loved history just as well as Yugi.

"So, will you someday tell me what you are talking about?" Yami asked with a smirk as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Oh, yea, sorry, Yami," Yugi answered with a nervous laugh. He then started to explain to him what the American Revolution was, how it started, and its importance. Yami paid close attention as they walked towards the main doors, but couldn't help but chuckled as Yugi's excitement empowered his words.

Ben yawned. There was nobody coming! No schools and no kids; it was summer break for crying out loud! Who would want to go to a museum in the middle of summer? He was surprised as he saw two young boys walking towards him and proving him wrong. And, he was even more surprised when he saw one of the boys was familiar…TOO familiar.

"Hello, sir?" Yugi said to Ben. "We would like to go into the museum. Is there a fee?"

"Oh, oh, no; there's no fee," Ben replied quickly. "Just sign your name here and then you're free to go."

"Ok," Yugi said. He wondered why Ben was acting so strange. He then looked at the man's name tag.

Benjamin Ray Foster

Yugi wondered why the name was familiar.

"So, do you to young men need a tour guide?" Ben asked. He wanted to be the one to show these two around. May, just maybe catch the smaller one's name—

"No thanks; I'm sure we'll be fine," Yami answered. Yugi thanked the man and both the boys walked away to look around the museum. Ben tried not to show it, but he was a little disappointed.

"Ben," a man called from behind him. "It's your break hour!"

Ben turned and waved.

"Thanks, boss."

Ben then walked out from behind the desk and went to follow Yugi and Yami.

"This," Yugi said pointing to a picture, "is John Adams. He defended the English soldiers who participated in the Boston Massacre by being the men's lawyer."

"I don't understand," Yami replied. "I thought the English soldiers killed men in that happening."

"Yes," Yugi answered, "but John Adams didn't think they were completely guilty. He stood up for them, not because he sided with England, but because he sided with the law."

Yami tilted his head.

"How can someone not be guilty for killing someone?" Yami questioned.

"The colonists were throwing ice and clam shells at the soldiers, and there were colonists behind them telling them to fire. Back then, if the commander told them to fire, they would fire. They must have gotten confused." Yugi looked over at Yami. "There is probably more to that story, I'm just not sure of it right now."

"Oh," Yami said still looking at the painting. "I think I understand more, though. You are quite the historian, Yugi."

Yugi blushed. "Well, my parents love American history and the American Revolution is a specialty of theirs."

Yami nodded and both boys moved onto the next painting, not noticing that Ben was following them.

"So," Ben muttered. "His name is Yugi?" Ben scratched his head. Where had he heard that name? "Darn it," he muttered again. "I should have read his name from the paper he had signed in on." Ben just shrugged frustrated and continued to follow the two spiky haired teens.

"Oh," Yugi said as they stepped in front of another painting. "This is George Washington, our first president."

"So," Yami spoke, "what is the difference between this so called president and a pharaoh or king?"

"The president doesn't have all the power," Yugi explained. "He is just like an ambassador and is also part of one branch of American government. There are three branches: The executive, the legislative, and the judicial. They all work together to make sure one branch doesn't abuse or gain too much power."

"Ah," Yami said, now understanding. "Interesting; who created this plan of government?"

"Oh, the Congress debated for a while," Yugi replied, "but they finally agreed on this, and it has worked ever since."

Ben was very impressed with Yugi's knowledge.

'He sounds just like Jonathan Muto and Jon's father—,' Ben stopped himself mid thought. 'That's it!' Ben cried in his head excitedly. 'It's Yugi Muto!'

Just as Ben looked back at Yugi, there was a gun shot. Ben's heart skipped a beat. Yugi + gun shot in the same building = bad news.

Annime: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT (!) own the Secret Service and I DO NOT know if they really do what I said Ben does, but this is fanfiction…NOT REALITY!

Yugi: Please review!


	12. Blue Mustang Get Away

Annime: Hi!

Yugi: You might want to think about changing this story to a mystery.

Annime: Yea, but let's not do that just yet.

Yami: You are always putting my Yugi in danger!

Yugi: Calm down, Yami. It's just a story.

Yami: (Mumbles)

Bakura: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

Yugi and Yami looked around to see people panicking. Another gun shoot was heard and Yami didn't like the look of where things were going.

"Yugi, get down!" Ben's voice yelled.

Yami didn't hesitate to shove both him and Yugi to the ground.

"Stay down," Yami ordered into Yugi's ear. Yugi murmured his understanding and stayed down as he heard more gun shots.

"Where is he?" an aggressive shouted. Yugi recognized the voice, but he was too scared about the possibilities to say it out loud. "Yugi," the voice called out, mockingly.

Shivers ran down Yugi's spine.

"Jessie," Yugi whispered. Yami held Yugi on the ground even harder, but Yugi didn't mind.

Ben watched from behind a wall as Jessie looked around the main hall. He knew he wouldn't hurt anyone…anyone besides Yugi, that is.

He turned towards Yugi and Yami, and quietly got on the floor and crawl to them.

"Yugi," Ben whispered. Yugi looked up at Ben. "I need you two to come with me."

"Why should we trust you?" Yami asked bitterly for Yugi.

"Because, I know how to get you somewhere safe, that's why."

Yugi looked up at Ben and nodded.

"Yes, please," Yugi murmured. Yami could only nod in agreement and Ben soon helped the two boys up.

"This way," Ben whispered. Yugi and Yami quickly followed him to an emergency door, and when he opened it they ran outside.

"Ok," Yugi said as his voice shook once the door was quietly closed shut. "Who are you and why do want to help us?"

"Well," Ben replied. "To begin with: I'm Ben and I work for the Secret Service."

"What's the Secret Service?" Yami asked.

"The Secret Service is a group up people that work to protect the president and other things related to it," Yugi answered, voice still shaking. "But, my question is, why do you want to help me? I'm no president."

Ben chuckled. "No, you aren't. But, you and your family are important, none the less."

"How," Yugi asked. Yami hugged Yugi close to try and calm him down, not knowing Yugi was only shaking from hearing Jessie's voice earlier.

"Well," Ben spoke, "your family goes way back to the American Revolution."

"But my family comes from Egypt," Yugi countered.

"Yes," Ben replied, "but your ancestry came to help the Americans in the war."

Yugi looked at him in disbelief.

"Prove it." Yugi didn't know how he could believe such a thing. It made no sense!

Ben sighed. "If you come with me, then I can do so."

Yugi didn't know what to do.

"Does it have to do with both sides of my family?"

Yami was surprised at Yugi's question, but Ben wasn't fazed.

"Yes," Ben answered.

"Ok then, but no funny business." Yugi wanted answers to his questions, and fast. "Is that ok with you, Yami?" he whispered.

"Yes," Yami replied. "But the moment he hurts you is the moment he gets jumped."

Yugi nodded.

"OK, then," Ben finally spoke. "Let's get into my car so that those freaks can't tell right away that it's you."

Yugi and Yami nodded and they both followed Ben to a car. Ben took out his keys and told them to climb in. Yugi and Yami didn't question him this time and jumped in quickly. It was only a matter of time before Jessie figured out that they had left.

"Where is he?" Jessie shouted. "Was he even here?"

"Boss," a boy working for Jessie spoke, "there is a paper over here with people who sighed in. Yugi's name is written on it in his own hand writing."

"So, then where is he?" Jessie asked. The boy just shrugged and Jessie screamed in frustration.

"Jessie," Dedo spoke, "maybe we should check outside."

Jessie nodded, but just then security came running into the room.

"Freeze," one of the security men barked.

"Great," Jessie muttered.

"So, how have you and your parents been? Well, besides all of the guns and that," Ben asked.

"We have been just great," Yugi replied, almost sarcastically. Almost completely sarcastic because he didn't want to seem ungrateful, but sarcasm still dripped into his words.

"Well, maybe if I gave you some answers you will warm up a little for me." Ben sighed. "When you were little, only 2 years old, your parents were on the run from your dad's side of the family. It goes way back to the American Revolution. Your dad's side was Egyptians that were siding with the British, while your mom's side sided with the Americans. Your mom's great, great, great grandparents played an important role in the war, but it was kept a secret from the rest of America. Even I don't know what they did. Then, your parents moved here, years after the war, and the president knew they had to be protected."

Yugi's jaw dropped while Yami stayed silent. Yami wanted to be the one that was the target. Not because he wanted the attention, but because he didn't want Yugi to get hurt.

"So, how do we figure out what they did that was so important?" Yugi asked.

Ben thought for a moment. "Well, to figure out what they did we will have to get dirty and break some minor rules."

"We are dealing with the government here," Yami joined in. "Are they really going to be minor?"

"No, more like major laws, but let's go for it!"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. How did they get themselves into this mess?

"Wow, Jessie," Dedo said as they climbed into their car. "How did you take out all of those security guards?"

"It was easy," Jessie explained. "They aren't really as tough as they show themselves to be."

"Ok, but where is Yugi?" one of the two boys in the back asked.

"His car's still here," Dedo muttered.

"He's probably still in the museum," Jessie muttered. "But, we have to get out of here. The cops could be here at any moment."

"Hey," the other boy in the back spoke up, "wasn't there a blue mustang in the parking lot before?"

Dedo looked over at Jessie, who narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go," Jessie murmured.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yugi: Please review!


	13. Secret, Secret, Secret

Annime: …Let's hope I don't catch the disease…

Yugi: What disease?

Annime: …Writer's block!

Yami: You and writer's block. Sheesh!

Allblic: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

Yugi: Allblic…what are you doing here?

Allblic: (Shrugs) I don't know. I was looking for more peanuts.

Yugi: (Eye twitches)

_**Chapter 13**_

Yugi and Yami sat in the back as Ben drove them to some unknown location.

"Ok, where exactly are we going?" Yugi asked in annoyance.

"It's a secret," Ben whispered. "Stop asking."

Yugi sighed and leant against Yami as they continued to drive somewhere that was 'secret'.

Yami wasn't sure how long Yugi was going to be patient with this guy. Once Yugi was at this point, you were in trouble. He decided to comb his fingers through Yugi's hair to calm him down. He got his answer to whether it worked or not when Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami. A content smile crossed both boys' faces and they didn't want to be disturbed.

"We are almost there," Ben spoke to the two in the back. "Get ready to get in and get out because Jessie isn't the dumbest person on the block. He'll notice we left someday."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. "Where are we?" They both asked in unison.

"The secret taco shop," Ben replied.

"What," Yugi asked dumbfounded.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yami's jaw dropped as Ben nodded.

"Don't worry; it's just a pit stop to where we are really going." Ben pulled into the drive through and Yugi couldn't help but burry his face in Yami's shirt.

As Ben ordered, Yami and Yugi stayed quite, mostly because of shock.

After Ben had finished he turned to the two boys. "Yugi, did you want anything?"

"No thank you, I don't like tacos." Yugi tilted his head as Ben nodded in approval.

"You see, now we have thrown them off track. What would make them think that you came here if you don't like tacos?"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

"How did you know Yugi didn't like tacos?" Yami asked.

"Well, because he didn't like tacos very much when he was two, ether."

Yugi shook his head.

"How do you know that much about me?" Yugi questioned.

"Isn't obvious?" Ben answered in a question. "I just said out me?" Yugi questioned.

"Isn't obvious?" Ben answered in a question. "I just said you didn't like them when you were two. How would I know that? Oh yea, it must be because I helped protect you and your family when you were two."

Yugi shut up at this.

"Just take us to where we need to go, please," Yami spoke instead.

Ben nodded, got his food, and zoomed out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

"Is it still a secret to where we are going?" Yugi asked Ben as he turned left onto Main Street.

"No," Ben answered. "We are going to the Boston Museum."

"The Boston Museum," Yami repeated. "That is somewhere we could have gone on our own."

"Yes, and no," Ben replied. "You see, the information we need is not released to the public. It is kept in a secret storage room inside of the library."

"Ok, and then we look for the book it's in, read it, figure out my answers, and then leave?"

"It's not that simply ether. You see, if we go and find the book with the information, then we might have to go and find another book somewhere else."

"Why would we have to do that?" Yami wondered aloud.

"Because, again, the public can't know, so instead of keeping all the information in one spot, it's scattered."

"Like a puzzle?" Yugi said with a smile.

"Yes," Ben chuckled. "Just like a puzzle."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other with smiles. They knew about puzzles!

The three spent 10 minutes of silence in the car as Ben drove to the library. Yugi thought about what he would find in this 'secret' book in this 'secret' room in this not so secret library.

Yami held Yugi's hand and thought about how they got themselves into this mess.

Ben tried to think of ways he could get out of trouble for doing this.

After that silent 10 minutes was up they had finally arrived at the library.

"Ok, you two, stay quiet and act normal." Ben led the two boys into the library and they all snuck past the sign in person.

"So we aren't signing in because if some figures out that someone messed with the 'secret' books then we won't be thought of first?" Yugi guessed.

"Good job," Ben said. "Now, you're catching on."

The three walked to a wall in the back of the library.

"Ok, start taking out all the books on the third shelf." Ben started listening to his own order while the other two soon followed. Once the whole third shelf was clear Ben scratched his head. "Hmm…Oh yea, it's the second shelf, my bad. Good thing we stacked our books to where we can put back in order on the shelf."

Both boys groaned, but did as they were told. Once they finished restacking the third shelf, they started to empty the second shelf.

As Yugi pulled out the last book, the book case split apart. One side didn't move while the other side slid into the other book shelf.

"Wow," Yugi murmured.

"Yea, isn't it cool?" Ben asked with a smile.

"We've seen cooler," Yami replied.

Yugi laughed while Ben tried to pout.

"Ok, then you two, let's go inside." Ben walked up to the metal door to a small machine. I looked like it was the lock for the huge doors. Ben started to press some of the buttons and soon the door slid open to show another room that was filled with pitch blackness.

"What's in there?" Yami asked.

"That's just an elevator," Ben spoke. He walked into the room and a light switch turned on. Bright light flooded the room to prove Ben correct.

"Ok and this will lead us to the special library?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes," Ben answered rather annoyed. "Now will you two get in here already?"

Yugi and Yami stepped onto the elevator and waited as Ben pressed the buttons on the side. The door had closed right after they had walked in.

"Won't people kinda freak out if they see a big metal door in the library?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"No," Ben said, "Because they won't SEE one. I have already closed the bookcases. They might wonder why all the books are out of place though."

Yami thought for a moment as the elevator started to go down. "Yea, and wont the people who own the library be wondering why all of the books are off the shelf?"

"Yes," Ben replied. "But it won't lead them here because we only needed to take a certain book off the shelf to open the book case."

"Wait," Yugi jumped in, "then why did you make us take all of the books off the shelf?"

"To throw them off…and because I wanted to mess with you guys, that's why."

Yugi and Yami rolled their eyes as the elevator stopped.

"We're here!" Ben said excitedly. Then the doors slowly opened.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yugi: I think you're going Super Annime on us with all of this writing!

Yami: Agreed!

Annime: YEP! I'm a super hero!

Yami: Yea, but someday she won't update in a week…

Annime: (Pouts)

Yugi: Please review!


	14. New York, Here We Come!

Annime: Kristy's back!

Kristy: Yep! Thanks for watching Annime for me, Yami.

Yami: No sweat.

Yugi: Where were you anyway?

Annime and Kristy: It's a secret!

Allblic: Annime doesn't own—

Yugi: Allblic, GET THE FREAK OUT OF THIS STORY!

Annime, Kristy, Yami, and Allblic: (Backs up)

Ryou: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything else belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

Yugi and Yami gasped in amazement at the sight that lay before them.

There were bookshelves as far as the eye could see.

"Why are there so many?" Yugi whispered.

"Oh, because they have regular books here, too," Ben replied. "But there are a lot of books from different countries here as well."

"So, how do we find what we are looking for?" Yami asked.

Ben smiled. "We are lucky that I worked with this case before, so I know where the files are." Ben used his hand to motion for them to follow him. The two boys did as Ben silently said to, and they traveled through the jungle of bookshelves.

"Jessie, where do you think they are?" Dedo asked. Jessie growled as he thought about where their target might be. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blue mustang in the library's parking lot as he drove by.

"We are almost there, just be patient with me."

Yugi and Yami didn't really know what Ben was talking about, because they weren't complaining.

Ben suddenly stopped and turned to his right. He looked at all the books on the shelf that was his height.

Yugi and Yami were silent as Ben pulled out one of the books.

"The Muto and Mellta family feud," Ben mumbled as he began to read the book. "Well, we are checking this out and getting out of here."

"And why is that?" Yami asked.

"Because, at some point they are going to notice someone's in here. And if we get caught, we are in big trouble." Ben led then to the end of the shelf and turned left. Apparently, the huge secret room was longer than it was wider, so they were able to see an exit straight ahead. "Come on, start running," Ben said. He sped into a dash towards the door, making Yugi and Yami speed up with him. Once Ben reached the door, he pressed in the security code and the door automatically opened. "Come on, we don't have all day!" Yugi and Yami quickly went outside with Ben following them. Yugi turned and saw the door disappear behind a wall.

"Yugi, come on!" Yami called. Yugi turned and raced for the blue mustang and Ben pressed on the gas. Yugi flew against Yami and the door shut as Ben drove out of the driveway in record speed.

"Was that…completely necessary?" Yugi asked while he tried to catch his breath.

"No, I just always wanted to do something like that." Ben laughed as he heard the two boys in the back groan. "What? You have to admit that is was fun."

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'I don't know what I would like more, finding answers or going home,' he thought.

Yami looked over at Yugi and the door on the younger's side of the car. "You could have gotten Yugi killed!"

"No," Ben replied. "He was fine. If he was in too much danger I would have slowed down."

Yami scowled but held onto Yugi in silence. Yugi knew Yami was scared for him, so he whispered soothing things into the elder's ear.

"Well, read this while I drive, Yugi." Ben tossed back the book and Yugi caught it. "Now, go all the way to the back and read the last sentence."

Yugi looked at Ben puzzled, but did so anyway.

"It says: The rest can be found in the apple of America's eye." Yugi tilted his head in confusion and looked back up at Ben. "Do you think it means New York City?"

Ben's eyes shot to Yugi in the rearview mirror. "It has to! New York City, here we come!"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. They were just getting deeper into something that they weren't sure was a trap or not.

"Jessie, did you notice the blue mustang in the library parking lot we passed a half an hour ago?" one of the boys in the back of the car asked. Dedo continued to look forward, but his eyes widened in fear at what Jessie would do.

"Ok, you saw a blue mustang, but you didn't tell me?" Jessie barked.

"Well, you didn't say anything so I thought it wasn't important."

Jessie gripped the wheel and turned it car around quickly, scaring the carp out of Dedo! They were in the middle of a busy intersection causing everyone's attention to go to them. Oh, and to top it all off, the police were still looking for them while they did this. Jessie sped through the traffic back towards the library.

"Wow," Ben said as he watched a car do a one-ninety in the middle of the intersection ahead. "That guy's got to be somewhere soon if he's going that fast."

Yugi and Yami weren't listening as they read the book about Yugi's ancestry.

"It says here that my family came over for a short time during the American Revolution to fight. My dad's side fought with the British while my mom's side fought against them. Both sides were very rich and they gave a lot of money to the side they were on. Oh, wow, there it says my great, great, great grandfather shook hands with George Washington!"

Yami listened with a smile as Yugi read to him what the book said. Yami didn't know what to think of Ben yet, but he would accept him if Yugi was happy.

Ben continued to drive until he finally reached the highway. He paused and then joined the other cars that were moving towards New York. He knew he could get in a lot of trouble for what he was doing, but he all so knew that Jessie wasn't the smartest or highest of the Muto's. He had to be sent by someone else to do this job. And even if Jessie did not know it now, Ben knew that Jessie was only a distraction so someone else could get want they wanted.

Annime: Yugi, what's wrong with having Allblic here?

Yugi: If I have to deal with Allblic in the other story, then I don't want to have to deal with him here.

Annime: Ok, bye, Allblic!

Allblic: (Pouts as he leaves.)

Kristy: Please review!


	15. Staying at Holly's

Annime: Hello!

Kristy: Hi!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

The drive to New York was taking forever and Yugi and Yami were counting cars just to pass the time.

Apparently, they were supposed to get there in an hour. An hour didn't sound so bad…but both Yugi and Yami groaned. Ben just chuckled. They were kids, why should they enjoy a five hour drive? (_ I don't know if it really is five hours, so hopefully I'm kinda close. _)

Yugi was leaning against Yami as they rode in the car. His eyes started to get droopy. Yami smiled and placed an arm around the younger. Yugi then cuddled into him and fell asleep.

"So, what exactly is your name?" Ben asked Yami.

"I'm in your car for a five hour drive, you helped us in a shooting, you're helping Yugi find his origins, but you don't remember my name?" Yami asked clearly humored.

"What can I say, I'm bad at names," Ben replied.

"Well, I'm Yami. And, how do you know Yugi again?"

Ben glanced in the review mirror for a second at Yami before turning back to the road.

"When he was about two years old, his mom and dad were being tracked down by Yugi's dad's side. They were being protected by the Secret Service because of the fact that their ancestors helped America. At first members of the Secret Service were sent to Egypt; I was one of them. Then when Yugi turned four, things got real bad. So, they moved over here with Yugi's grandfather. They had to leave him with his grandfather to protect him. His mom and dad travel a lot on business because it keeps them and Yugi safe."

Ben paused for a moment in his explaining.

"I held Yugi a lot because I was the closest agent to his parents."

Yami's jaw dropped. "So, you know his parents well enough to hold their child?"

Ben nodded. "So I see you're a little fancy there with Yugi too."

"Yea, I love him."

"How did you two meet?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Kid, I'm part of the Secret Service. I think I've seen, and heard, a lot of weird things happen. What you might tell me probably won't be that hard to believe."

Then Yami started to explain everything and after he was done, Ben could barely close his mouth.

"You're serious, Yami?"

"I'm dead serious."

"Ok, you have every single one of my stories beaten, TWICE."

Yami chuckled and continued to talk with the man.

Yugi lay there, pretending to sleep as he continued to listen to the two talking. He was amazed at the story he had just heard, and could now remember some things from the bottom of his memory pile. He could remember Ben's voice telling him that he would protect him and his parents.

Yugi smiled as he heard the two talking and getting along. He decided to seriously sleep and soon fell into a real deep sleep.

"I think he was awake the whole time you told me that story," Yami whispered.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Wow, he's good at that. He showed that skill when he was four."

Yami chuckled again.

"Oh, wow, we're here," Ben said. "We should have been talking the whole time, because that hour turned into nothing."

Yami nodded in agreement and they went into silence as Ben pulled out off of the highway and onto the busy street.

The sun was setting, so it was good Ben already had a place for the three of them to stay for the night. He had friends here that he had called earlier during the drive. They weren't part of the Secret Service, so he had to lie to them about what was going on. He wasn't a fan of it, but he had to or they would ALL be in danger.

"Ok, we are going to stay with some friends of mine until we can go find the rest of that information in the library here."

Yami nodded and they fell silent again as Ben drove down several streets. He finally stopped and pulled into a drive way of a medium sized house. It had a green roof and shutters while the rest of the outside was beige.

Yami and Ben stepped out of the car and Yami carried Yugi in his arms. Ben walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Yami followed him silently into the house as a woman with a warm smile opened the door.

"Hello, Ben, how have you been?" the woman asked as the two walked into the house.

"I've been fine, how about you, Holly?" Ben replied.

'Holly' had brown eyes and light brown hair. She was dressed in jeans and a blue polo t-shirt.

Holly smiled as she said, "John and I just found out I was pregnant."

Ben smiled and hugged Holly. "Congrats, Holly, and thank you for letting us stay here."

"Oh it's not a problem." Holly turned to Yami and she giggled as she saw Yugi asleep in his arms. "Let me show you one of our guest rooms so that you can make him more comfortable."

Yami followed her to a light blue bed room with a queen sized bed.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed," she spoke.

Yami shook his head. "No, it's fine, thank you."

She smiled. "Whoever said kids were losing their manners were wrong, and they never meet you."

Holly left with her warm and greeting smile and Yami walked to the bed. There was a clock sitting beside it on the night stand. It read 9:00pm.

Yami sighed and laid Yugi onto the bed on the younger's usual side.

Yami went downstairs, told the two kind adults he was turning in for the night, and went back into the room

He walked in to find Yugi sitting up and looking confused as he glanced over the room. His attention went to Yami once he heard the door shut. He seemed to relax a bit once he saw Yami.

"Hi, Yami, I got a little freaked out not knowing where I was," Yugi said to him with a little laugh.

Yami smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Sorry, Aibou, but I went to go let Ben and the nice lady, Clare, know I was turning in for the night." Yami climbed into the right side of the bed. Yugi snuggled up against Yami and Yami put his arms around him.

They were soon fast asleep.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yami: It was good.

Kristy: I liked it.

Yugi: Please review!


	16. Gun Shots

Annime: Hi!

Kristy: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 16**_

Yugi slowly opened his eye to see he wasn't in the bedroom anymore. He sat up and saw that he was back in Ben's car. He turned and saw Yami smiling at him.

"Good morning, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and leant up against Yami.

"I'm sleeping a lot now-a-days."

Yami chuckled at this. "Yes, you are, but it's a good thing you woke up because we are almost at the local museum."

"Oh yea…the local museum, I almost forgot."

"Yugi, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm just waking up."

Yami smiled as Yugi cuddled against him.

"Ok, we're here." Ben climbed out of the car.

Yami followed suit and he helped Yugi out of the car too. Once Yugi was out he started to shake his head like crazy.

"Is he ok?" Ben asked Yami.

"Yea, I'm just trying to wake myself up," Yugi answered for him.

Ben nodded and began to walk into the museum.

"So, why are we going to the museum instead of the library?" Yami asked.

"Because," Ben replied, "the library doesn't have something 'special' like the museum does."

Yami insanity knew what he meant. Yugi and Yami both proceeded to following Ben.

Once they walked into the museum, he jumped into a huge crowd and dodged the person working at the desk.

"That's always the easiest part," Ben commented as they walked through the museum.

The museum was huge and it had a lot of interesting exhibits. Ben went at a normal pace and stopped to glance at the exhibits every once in a while. He wanted to keep from drawing attention. He continued walking through the windy hallways until he suddenly pulled the two boys to the side and behind a hidden door. He did it so fast that no one noticed…almost.

"Ok, we are in the secret elevator," Ben told them. He pressed in some kind of code and then the elevator started going down. They had to hold onto something because it was going down REALLY fast. Suddenly, it slowed down and stopped. The door opened to show a huge room of books just like the library back in Boston. "Ok, it should be this way."

Ben began to lead them down a hallway between to book shelves. He stopped every once in a while to read the descriptions on the books. His went wide when he read one. He pulled it out and read,

"'The Muto and Mellta Family Feud' is the title." Ben handed it to Yugi. Yugi's face brightened into a smile. He turned to Yami and held the book to show him. Yami's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Yugi's smile.

'BANG!'

The three's heads went spinning towards the direction the sound had come from. They heard voices and Yami turned to look at Ben. The look on the elder's face showed that this wasn't a good sigh.

"So, this is where Yugi is trying to find out about our family's past." Calbindo stood at the elevator's doors. He had spiky hair like Yugi's except he had lighter brown streaks in his hair like Yami. His spikes were shorter than theirs though. The rest of his hair was a dark brown except for the bang on his forehead, which was the same color brown as the streaks in his hair.

Yugi's heart pounded fast as he heard the voice echo through the huge room they were in.

"That's my cousin, Calbindo, but we all call him Calbin for short."

Yami and Ben turned to Yugi. Yugi had a very serious look on his face as he looked in the same direction Calbin was stationed.

"He is bad news," Yugi added in a whisper.

Ben nodded and began to tug them to the secret exit. What he didn't know though, was the Calbin could hear the echo of their footsteps on the carpet.

Calbin pulled out a pistol and started to walk in the direction the three were going. He smiled when he caught a glimpse of Yugi's colorful hair.

He held put his gun and began shooting.

Yugi and Yami ducked down while Ben grabbed a gun from his pocket.

"He found us," He muttered. He started shooting at Calbin. "Go, there isn't much time before I run out of ammunition."

Yugi and Yami dashed to the door. Yugi held the book tightly against his chest as he spun back around.

"What about you, Ben?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be fine, just give these keys to Yami and get out of here!" Ben threw the keys to Yugi and Yami grabbed Yugi's arm. He pulled Yugi out into the parking lot and they started running for the blue mustang. Yugi couldn't help but look back a few times until he made it inside the car. He climbed into the back while Yami climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yugi, what are you doing in the back—,"

"Just go back to that secret exit and I'll grab him," Yugi barked in interruption.

Yami nodded, started the car, and sped back to the hidden door.

Ben ran out of the exit and ducked his head to dodge the bullets.

'That's the last time I leave my ammunition in the car,' Ben thought bitterly. Then he looked up and saw his car speeding towards him. He backed up when the car came beside him, but Yugi opened the door and dragged him inside. Yami then rushed away and out of the parking lot of the museum. They could still hear the gun shots as they turned left to go back on the highway.

Yami, though, pulled over after they had reached a safe distance. They were all breathing heavily and loudly as they sat in a fast-food restraint's parking lot.

"Why didn't you two just leave?" Ben asked.

Yugi shook his head and turned to him.

"We aren't leaving you, whether you like it or not."

Ben laughed, though he had so trouble. "Thank you."

Yami nodded, unable to say anything. Suddenly, Yugi started to break out laughing, causing the other tow to follow.

Good thing people weren't looking is side their car or they'd see three people laughing like maniacs.

Annime: What do you guys think?

Yami: Please review!


	17. Special Treasure?

Annime: Hello!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_In the special book_

_**Chapter 17**_

Yugi read the new book as they started to pull onto the highway.

"So, Yugi, what does it say in the back?" Ben asked. "Where does it say we need to go?"

Yugi flipped to the back and read another riddle. "It says: 'The famous place where America's government was placed from pen to paper.'"

Ben looked at the road with a puzzled look.

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania…maybe that's what it means?" Yugi suggested.

Ben's eyes lit up.

"It also says," Yugi continued, "that it's our last stop."

Ben nodded. "Good thing we are going the right way."

Yugi went back to reading the book with Yami following along behind his shoulder. Yugi's curiosity grew the moment he started reading about a special treasure.

"It says here that my family was said to have a special treasure that was given to the Americans to fight against the British." Yugi looked at Yami. "Do you think that my dad's side wanted that gold, so they went against them in the war?"

Yami shrugged. "Yugi, I barely know anything about this country's history."

Yugi smiled nervously. "Sorry about that, Yami."

Yami only chuckled and kissed Yugi's head. "Don't worry, I'm not mad."

Ben wasn't paying attention to the two in the back. He was trying to figure out what highway he was on and make sure he was going the right way. He finally relaxed as he found out that he truly was going towards Pennsylvania.

Yugi continued to read the book silently. Yami was looking outside the window as Yugi got to one of the most interesting part yet.

_The Muto and Mellta families both had a few things in common._

_They both came from Egypt._

_They both fought in the same wars before the American Revolution._

_They both were said to have special treasures that were never proven to exist or not to exist._

_The Mellta and Muto families were in so many wars against each other, it was as if they purposely chose which side they liked more and fought beside them. They also helped in many ways when it came to the Europeans coming over to settle in the new world._

_The Mellta family was almost always on the side that won the wars, give or take a few._

_The Muto family always wanted revenge for the pain they said the Mellta family caused._

_What makes both families interesting is how secretive they can be._

_They both live in Egypt, or are said to, but no one could easily find them. Also, they didn't live rich lives, so what was this special treasure?_

_Some think they lost it in the American Revolution._

_Some say they are just modest people._

_Some say it's an incredible joke to get people to go visit Egypt._

_But, some others think that it's both true and untrue. They think they have something special, but it's not want people would think was 'treasure.'_

Yugi tilted his head as this seeped into his brain. His mother had always told him that both of his families had something special…but she had said it was coursing through their veins.

Yugi put the book on his lap and thought for another moment. What could it all mean? He decided to read more to see if he could get another idea.

_Some of the strangest things happen with the two families when they think no one is watching. People seem to disappear out of nowhere, they arrive in the room a split second after you were there alone, they change eye colors, they charm the grumpiest of people, and they can do many more. But, no one does more than one of these things…_

_Yes, these families are strange…and it may always be a mystery._

Yugi looked and saw that he had finished the book and the sun had already set. He looked up and saw Ben yawn.

"We, we are going to have to stop for the night. You don't mind sleeping in the car, do you?"

Yugi shook his head. He turned to Yami and chuckled as he saw the elder male sleeping soundly beside him.

Yugi crawled up against Yami, accidently waking him up. Yami didn't show he was awake. He wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling him into a warm embrace. Yugi soon felled sleep against Yami and the elder smiled.

Ben pulled over to sleep for the night. He had done this before, so he knew they were ok.

The night passed by quickly and the three both slept soundly.

The sun awoke Ben by shining in his eyes. He covered his eyes and yawned. He sat up and found the other two cuddled up and sleeping. He chuckled as he climbed into the driver's seat.

They were soon riding down the highway towards Pennsylvania, once again.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Ben. He was too tired to stay awake for long, so he went back to sleep with Yugi.

A few hours past and Ben was making amazing timing.

"It might have taken John Adams days to make it to Philadelphia, but I'm going to make it there in about three hours," Ben murmured.

Yami was now sitting up with Yugi on his lap.

"So, we have three more hours?" Yami asked. Ben nodded through the rear view mirror.

"Yea, we are making great timing."

Yami turned back to Yugi who was sleeping in his lap.

Yugi had been acting very weird lately. He was always tired, always sore, and always just…strange.

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi sleep.

Everything that was going on would usually happen to Yami and Yugi would be dragged along into it. Yugi wouldn't be the main target.

But, this time, he was and Yami was very angered by this. He felt powerless to protect Yugi and only wanted Yugi to be safe.

Yami sighed once again and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yami whispered.

Annime: What do you think?

Kristy: Please review!


	18. Answers and a Showdown

Annime: This is almost finished! And I started it SO long ago!

Ben: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_What's in the book they found._

_**Chapter 18**_

Yugi was finally woken up when they arrived at the old building where the Constitution was created. There were tourists everywhere.

"So, kids," Ben said, "This is the last stop. Let's hope it doesn't end with a bang."

The two nodded and they went to the back to enter one of the secret doors. Ben pressed a few buttons and wall slid open to reveal a door. Ben pulled it open and let the two enter first.

Another huge room full of books stood ahead of them.

"Ok, hopefully we can get in and get out without any problems." Ben started to walk down the aisles to find the last book to this puzzle. What none of them knew, though, was that they were being followed.

Ben walked down several aisles…apparently this book was going to be harder to find than the other ones.

"Hmmm," Ben hummed in thought. "It looks to me that these books are actually in alphabetical order."

Ben started to read every single book until he final reached what he was looking for.

"Ahh," Ben said. "This is the last book of the series."

Ben handed it to Yugi. "Maybe we can read it here?" Ben suggested.

Yugi nodded and they went in search for a desk and some chairs.

"Hmm," a voice whispered. "It looks to me that the little brat has found the book we have been searching for. But, he won't have it for much longer."

Yugi, Yami, and Ben sat at a desk around the middle of the room. Yugi opened the book and started to read aloud.

_The Muto and Mellta family secrets were finally found out during the American Revolution. They have been kept secret in this book._

_They are both families with powers._

_Some can turn invisible._

_Some can run usually fast._

_Some can even read minds._

_The Mellta family used these powers to help America._

_The Muto's used theirs to help the British._

Yugi stopped and his jaw dropped.

"Wow," Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded in agreement while Ben just shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow," Ben repeated. "Please continue, Yugi."

_Reading minds might have been the most important skill they used in the war. They were able to tell the generals and commanders what they were planning on doing._

_But, the Muto family was doing the exact thing. Apparently, though, the Mellta family was able to give the generals and commanders better ideas for the battles._

Yugi stopped a moment because he heard something. They were footsteps.

"Yugi, is everything ok?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, Ben," he whispered. "Someone's here."

Ben looked around. He didn't hear anything…wait. Footsteps…

"Grab the book," Ben ordered quietly. "We have to get out of here."

"Oh," a voice said. "You aren't going anywhere."

Ben, Yugi, and Yami looked around. They were surrounded.

Dedo, Jessie, and two other cousins of Yugi's were to their left, while Calbin and two of his men were to their right. Past Calbin was the exit to get out of the place.

Yugi's muscles tensed and he started to hear other things.

"I'm going to fire while Calbin is going to tackle," Jessie's voice spoke. Yugi grabbed Yami and Ben and raced towards Calbin. He tripped him and started to run for the exit.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Calbin's voice shouted. "Good thing we have back up over there though."

Yugi stopped and looked around.

"Yugi," Ben spoke in a questioning tone.

"What's going on with him?" Yami's voice said. "He just started running out of nowhere and then he stopped."

Yugi looked over at Yami. "Yami, they said their plan out loud. Why are asking why I'm running?"

Yami blinked. He might not be completely sure how to use the mind link anymore, but he knew that he wasn't using it right now.

He didn't get a chance to say anything, though, before gun shots began to ring out. Yugi and Yami ducked while Ben dodged and pulled out his pistol. He then proceeded to shooting back at the thugs.

Yugi looked around from where he was kneeling.

"Ok, now I'm going to get that book," Yugi heard Dedo's voice say.

Yugi clutched the book tighter to his chest and jumped up.

"I'm going to kill that kid," Jessie's voice yelled. Yugi dodged the bullet that was going to his left. He somehow knew which way the bullets were going to go. He rushed towards Calbin, surprising the elder Muto.

Yugi dropped the book, placed his foot on it, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Oww," Calbin cried out. Yugi noticed something different about his voice, but didn't wonder about it for long. He pried the gun from Calbin's hand and started shooting at the other men.

Yugi looked up to see that Yami had done the same thing he had to Calbin, but only he did it to Jessie.

Calbin tried to get out of Yugi's grasp, but apparently Yugi was stronger than he let off to be.

Yugi continued to hear plans out loud and wondered why Ben and Yami weren't paying attention.

Then it hit him. He was hearing their thoughts!

Yugi stopped shooting. He wasn't really aiming for anyone; he just wanted to make a distraction for Ben while he went and attacked the two men working for Calbin.

Ben punched on in the while kick the other in the stomach. He smashed their heads together, knocking them out.

Yugi, Yami, and Ben were horribly outnumbered, and, something they wouldn't admit, they were out matched.

Yugi looked around and Calbin finally broke free from Yugi's grasp. Yugi kicked the book behind him and kneed Calbin in the stomach.

Calbin cried out in pain once again as Yugi grabbed the book that lay behind him.

Yugi heard people coming through the entrance of the big room they were in, and his stomach did a summer-sault.

Yugi looked over at Yami and saw that Yami had noticed as well.

Ben was still fighting the thugs when he heard the new intruders.

But Ben didn't think they were more enemies…so who are they?

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yami: Please review!


	19. Meeting the President!

Annime: Hey, hey!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 19**_

Yugi and Yami's stomachs were still tightened as they heard a thousand pairs of footsteps running towards them.

Yugi was almost attacked again, but he stole him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi, are you ok?"

Yugi shook his head. "Yea, I'm just fine, I mean we're in a huge freaking room fighting with all kinds of odds against us. I'm fine."

Yami could clearly see that Yugi was being sarcastic.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder every second. Soon, all the men that were there in the first place were knocked out cold. Yugi, Yami, and Ben got ready for the worst as the first intruder stepped forward from behind a bookcase.

"Gary?" Ben spoke dropping from his fighting stance.

'Gary' smiled at him. "Hello, Ben; you need some help?"

After these words came from Gary's mouth, ten other people stepped forward from behind different book cases.

Ben sighed. "It would have helped if you guys were here about 20 minutes ago."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

"Umm, Ben," Yugi spoke up. "Who are these people?"

"They are part of the Secret Service, just like me."

Yugi and Yami smiled. Everything was going to be ok.

"Now," Gary said, "we need to get these guys in cuffs and out to go to jail. They have been wanted for years for trying to break into our security base."

Ben nodded. "Thanks guys."

"Oh," Gary added, "and the boss said to say that he wishes you talked to him before you went off with Yugi."

Ben gave him a confused look. "How did he even know?"

Gary shrugged. "What does 'Secret Service' mean to you?"

Ben chuckled. "Good point there."

Then the men from the Secret Service started to cuff the unconscious men.

"Wow," one of the agents commented, "you did a great deal to these guys!"

Ben smiled. "Frank, what would you do?"

'Frank' thought for a moment. "I would…do nothing different."

"Thank you," Ben said as he held up his hands.

"Come with us, you three," one of the other's told them. "The chief wants to know what happened."

Ben, Yugi, and Yami nodded as they exited the hidden room with the Secret Service.

They entered a helicopter and they flew them really fast. They watched as everything went flying by underneath them.

A few hours later they both gaped as they landed on top of the White House. Yami might not know a lot about American government or history, but he did know what the White House was!

The Secret Service opened the door and the two boys stepped out, followed by Ben.

"Come with us," the men said. "The president wants a word with you three."

Yugi and Yami looked over and watched as Ben nodded. They both shrugged and followed the men beside Ben.

About ten minutes later, they were sitting across from the president of the United States. Yugi was trying his hardest to keep his cool, but Yami had the worst time. Yami barely knew who this man was, let alone his importance!

"Hello, Yugi," the president spoke. "I hope you found all the information you need."

Yugi nodded. "Yes, sir, I found it."

The president turned to Ben. "Next time, Ben, just tell us when you have something like this on your hands instead of sneaking around."

Ben rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, boss."

The president nodded then turned to Yugi and Yami. "Well, you two boys need a ride home. I'll get the copter ready for you, and Ben, please see them off."

Ben nodded and the three thanked the president before leaving.

Yugi and Yami were soon on the copter. Yugi turned to Ben with a sad expression.

"So, this is goodbye?"

Ben chuckled. "No, Yugi, it's an 'I'll see you later'."

Yugi smiled at this. "Ok, good luck Ben."

"Good luck to you two as well."

Yami smiled at him. "Thank you for everything, Ben."

Yugi nodded trying to keep the tears from falling.

"It's no big deal." Ben laughed when the two boys rolled their eyes. "You have those books, right Yugi?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well, see you boys later!"

The two waved their last goodbyes before Ben shut the door.

The helicopter started up and it was soon on its way to Domino City, New York.

"Gramps, I'm home!" Yugi called into the little game shop.

Solomon Muto raced down the stairs and enveloped both boys in a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two boys are ok," Gramps spoke. "When the Secret Service came to drop off the car and told me what happened I got so worried!"

Yugi laughed. "Gramps, we stopped people who could use the power of the shadow realm. I think we can handle my cousins."

Gramps sighed. "Well, as long as my boys are alright I'm alright. Now, let's go upstairs so you can tell me everything that happened!"

Yugi and Yami smiled as they ran up the steps and told Grandpa everything; from start to finish.

Annime: I know it's shorter than usual. But it's the last regular chapter; the next will be an epilogue.

Yami: Are you sad?

Annime: Yes and no. This lasted too long. But I am thankful for everyone who read this. I want to give a shout-out to Littlekuriboh1fan. I want to do this because I can't email him back and he always makes me feel good about my stories.

I also want to give a shout-out to a good friend of mine: "the dark euphie". She was my FIRST EVER review! So, I want to thank her.

I also want to thank "greed of the homunculi". She is also very nice in her reviews to me! XD

And lastly, because I'm kinda running out of ideas for people who read my YUGIOH stories, Assassin Massie. She is also great to talk to!

I want to thank EVERYONE for your support and I'm sorry I couldn't mention you all by name, but THANK YOU! XD

Yugi: Please review and stay tuned for the very last chapter of this story! (Finally!)


	20. Epilogue

Annime: Well, here we go.

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Epilogue**_

Soon Yami and Yugi started school and told their friends about all that had happened. They were amazed at how lucky they were to get out of something like that alive.

They were both together as they went through high school and then the rest of their lives.

Yugi's new found powers caused problem for a little while, but he soon learned to adapt to and control his powers.

They kept in touch with Ben as best they could throughout the years. But the Secret Service stepped in to help take the mail to where Ben was newly stationed.

"Hey, Ben," a voice spoke as the own went into Ben's office. "We have a new station for you."

Ben looked up. "Yes, what is it?"

"You will be stationed somewhere in Hawaii."

Ben smiled. "Thank you."

As the person left Ben couldn't help but chuckle. "If I get bored with everything for the rest of my life, I'm going to personally blame Yugi." With a smile he stamped the file for the Muto and Mellta family as closed.

Yugi and Yami were sitting at home one day when Grandpa walked up into the kitchen with a box that came in the mail.

"Yami, Yugi, I have something addressed to you!"

Yugi and Yami looked at the box with curiosity. They carefully opened it and inside were two badges that would show they are honorary members of the Secret Service.

They both smiled at each other before Yugi started to crack up laughing.

Who would have thought that a 3-5 thousand year old pharaoh from ancient Egypt would be part of the Secret Service in America of the 21st century?

Yami laughed at the fact too and they walked up into their rooms to go hide their new gifts in a safe place.

Annime: Was that a good ending to such a long story?

Yugi: Let's ask the readers.

The whole YUGIOH gang: Please review and read Annime's other stories!


End file.
